Mine to love
by WilSon98
Summary: Will's POV on how much he loves Sonny.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just a short one shot. Let me know if you would like another chapter. And I would be happy to add another. Please review. :)_

* * *

Your hand is mine to hold for the rest of my life. The feel of your hand in mine puts a smile on my face. The touch and the gentle caress against mine. Holding your hand, lifts me up. The way our hands entwine together is like we're meant to be. Our hands are meant to fit like a glove. The touch of your hand on my shoulder relaxes my mind when I'm feeling scared. The touch of your hand on my body, makes me feel even more alive. The touch of your hand on my face, wiping away my tears gives me a reason to smile.

Your lips is mine to kiss for the rest of my life. The feel of your lips on mine, let's me know that I am yours. It let's me know that my lips are the only ones to kiss. Kissing you, makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine. Your lips kissing away my tears, makes me happier than I've ever been. The way you kiss me, my body, lifts me up to a place I've never been before. And I never want this feeling to end.

Your smile brightens up my day. Waking up next to you, and coming home just to see that beautiful smile. I love when you smile and your dimples show. When I'm angry sometimes or out of it, your smile is there to start my day. The curve of your beautiful smile is nothing short of perfect, and I cannot live my life without it anymore.

Taking away my tears, my pain, my worries and whatever there is left, that's what you do to me. You made me feel special in every way. And I treat you the same way. No matter how we meet, I will always think that we were meant to be together. You and me is how it's going to be. Our lives binding together. No matter what scary things that come our way, nothing is going to come between us. Not even the haunting memories of our past. Just you and me. And maybe a few additions.

I love you're brown eyes, which are always telling me what you can't say in words. I love to be the person to be your eyes when you can't see. I love everything about your beautiful brown eyes, and that I know and understand they tell me that we are worth fighting for together.

I love it when we hug. It seems as though I am the only person who can keep you together when you need it the most. I love to be the person you can lean on; to be your strength when you're weak. I love to fall asleep next to you, and wake up with you every morning. Whether it be lying in bed or on the couch, I love holding you close. And seeing you close to me is the only way for me to wake up with a smile on my face, ready to face a new day. It is only when you are close to me I can have a restful sleep.

I know that neither of us our perfect, but I wanted this moment to be perfect. Whether if it's sitting in our room in candlelight, or under the stars, or just cuddling. I want to end the day with you by my side. Because you matter to me more than anyone and anything.

I always feel insecure. You're the most amazing and handsome guy in this world. You could have anybody, yet you chose me. I always feel like I'm not good enough for you. But, you have determination to make me believe that you love me. To spend the rest of my life with me. I'm surprised I haven't scared you away just yet.

But the thing is, I need you in my life, like I've never needed anyone. I don't want to know what it would be like without you. I would miss your smile, your kisses, your laughter, and everything that I love about you. Your eyes, and your goofy ways of making me laugh. I love you with all my heart, Sonny Kiriakis.

With us, friendship came first. And now we are much more than that. We are best friends, we are soul mates, we are partners for life.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel safe when your body is pressed against mine holding me close. Shielding me from a world of hurt. Protecting me from those who would hurt me. I never used to feel that way before I met you. I have endured so much, it felt like the weight of the world was on my back. I know that you probably felt the same way.

Overcoming all of that, made me realize that I can control my surroundings. After all those years I spent trying to figure things out on my own, I knew I was meant to be with you. I only had two people in my life, who I thought I loved. But it never turned out.

I thought that being with Gabi would make me see things clearly. Maybe what was happening was that we were in love with the idea of being in love. Instead of loving each other, we loved an idea. An aspiration. A wish. And I felt responsible for the way I treated her sometimes. But, she is a really good friend. We might have a few arguments, but we always resolve it together.

But you, Sonny Kiriakis, you are the one I'm meant to love. To be with and to cherish. I know sometimes that we argue, but you always find your way to forgive me. You are the only man that I've ever loved in my whole life. You may not have been the first person I fell in love with, but you are my last. My one and only. My true love, making me happier than I've ever been before. I have never felt this way before about anyone but you.

I love the way we make love. With your body on top of mine, memorizing every curve of my body. Every time, is better than the last. You always make sure that I'm okay, and you're always gentle. Gentle in your touch, your kiss, and the rest of you. You never leave me wanting more, you give me everything. You gave me everything when you came into my life.

There may be some people who will question our love. And who would do anything to keep us apart. But our love is stronger than anything in this world. And it will keep us together. I know I haven't climbed a mountain like you. I'm too afraid of heights. But being with you, I feel like I've reached the highest peak of the mountain. We've both encountered rough edges and steep hills. But we overcame that all together.

I love that you were willing to give up on everything just to be with me. Out of everyone you could have, you chose to be with me. I am so grateful to have you in my life. And every memory that we make together, will always be stored away in my heart. Because, Sonny Kiriakis, there's only room for one person in my heart, and that is you. When you came into my life, I was a complete mess. But now, I am more confident and more secure about myself. You are my everything, you are my home, my love, my life.

* * *

_A/N: thank you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming, they make my day. Let me know if you would like Sonny's POV in here._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: A short sweet chapter in Sonny's POV. The first paragraph is from a song called 'Beautiful' by Wayne Brady and Jim Brickman. For those of you who know Wayne Brady from 'Whose line is it anyway?' He is an amazing singer. Please review, and let me know if you would like another chapter in Sonny's POV. Here is chapter 3. _

* * *

Sonny's POV

I don't think I can live up to what you have written about me. I thought I was the one who was good with words, not you. But you have proved me wrong in every way. I love you so much that my heart hurts. I never thought that I would love anyone as much as you.

From the moment I saw you, from the moment I looked into your eyes. There was something about you, and I knew. That you are once in a lifetime, and almost impossible to find someone as special as you. And I know how lucky I am to have you. And I've seen rainbows that who take your breath away. The beauty of a setting sun that ends a perfect day. And when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few. But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you.

Meeting you, was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Your lips curved in confusion, and your eyes filled with wonder. That first touch of your hand, made me realize that we were meant to be. I know you haven't noticed me then, but I sure noticed you.

You always look to me for comfort, and I gave you that. And not once, have I said no. You always look to me for assurance, and guidance. And I gave you every single one. Because you needed it, and I know you still do. I would love to be your guided hand through everything. Because there is no place I would rather be than with you Will Horton, my love, my life.

You are the air that I breathe when I've got none left. You give me strength when I am weak, but the best part, is knowing that our love will never fail through. I don't know what I would do without you. And I don't want to find out.

When you opened your heart out to me, all I could do was be there for you, like I am right now. I want to be the one to always stand by you through anything. Because, together we can overcome all those obstacles.

I love going to bed with you right next to me. Having you next to me and feeling your touch against me. I love waking up next you. Because, I know that every night with you is worth it.

I couldn't ask for more. Because, Will Horton you are the greatest gift in my life. And I will never regret the day I fell in love with you. You don't know this, and I never told you, that sometimes I cry. When I almost lost you, I prayed to god that you would wake up. And that every little thing about you, is what made me love you this much.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Been busy with work. But, here it is. The chapter is short, but sweet. Please review and let me know if you would want another chapter. This story was meant to be a one shot. But I would be happy to update more chapters. I won't bore you all with this long note. So here is the next part._

* * *

Anything you do, makes me fall even more in love with you. There is no love like ours that could ever compare to others. When you came into my life, you made sure of that. You are the only person that matters to me. And I will never take advantage of our time together. Because, I love spending my time with you.

I know I probably said this before, but I will never get tired of saying it, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. No matter how many gifts I get in this life, my best one is you. You are my most special and amazing, and wonderful boyfriend in the world. And I couldn't ask for more. Every single one of my dreams has come true with you. You are what I have always wanted this year and the last. And you always will be.

There are so many things that I love about you, and that list is endless. I love when you hug me; forgetting the rest of the world, and putting my worries behind. When I'm scared, or just worried, your hug makes it better.

I love when you take my hand in yours. It shows our commitment to each other, our bond. And our love. And I will tell you this, I can kiss your hands all day. And the way your hands touch me, with the lightest caress shows me how much you love me.

I love when you hold me close, when you kiss me. I love the way your fingers run through my hair, relaxing all the tension from my body. I could list a million reason what I love about you. But it all comes down to one reason; I could never live without you.

If I asked would you say yes. Because, together I know we're the very best. I know that I've been truly blessed. Every day I love you. I don't want to miss any second, or minute, or day without you. You are all that I need for the rest of my life. You, Will Horton, are my future, my love, my life. You are my everything, and all that I need.


End file.
